Euoplocephalus
General Statistics *Name: tutus *Name Meaning: Well-Armored Head *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 6-7 meters (20-23 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ankylosauria --> Ankylosauridae --> Ankylosaurinae --> Ankylosaurini *Place Found: Alberta, Canada *Describer: Lambe, 1902 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Technique: 400 **Compatibility: Tab 1 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 600 **Scissors/Paper: 525 *Types: **Crisis Type (Japanese 2007 series; English & Taiwanese Series 2) **Revival Type (Fossil) (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition; English & Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) **Attack Type (Japanese Gekizan series) **Scissors-Scissors Type (Japanese Kakushin series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 金剛不壊 **English: Unbreakable **Taiwanese: 金鋼不壊 *Card Rarity: Gold Availability *Japanese **2007 1st Edition+ (New; 088-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 2nd Edition (035-竜; Crisis Type) **2007 3rd Edition Fossil card (KS004-竜; Revival Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg (EGG-007-竜) **2007 4th Edition+ (027-竜; Crisis Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (011-竜; Attack Type Featured Character: Dr. Taylor) **Kakushin 2nd Edition (001-竜; Scissors-Scissors Type) *English **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 035-Dino; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil card (KS004-Dino; Revival Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (027-Dino; Crisis Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 2nd Edition (New; 035-龍; Crisis Type) **Series 2 3rd Edition Fossil card (KS004-龍; Revival Type) **Series 2 4th Edition (027-龍; Crisis Type) **Non-sale Earth Egg EuoploJap20071st.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade card (Japanese 2007 1st Edition+) EuoploJap20072nd.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade card (Japanese 2007 2nd Edition) EuoploJapFossil.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade Fossil card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) EuoploJapFossilback.jpg|Back of Euoplocephalus arcade Fossil card (Japanese 2007 3rd Edition) Euoplocephalus Card 3.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade card (Japanese 2007 4th Edition+) Euoplocephalus card.JPG|Euoplocephalus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) EuoploJapKaku2nd.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade card (Japanese Kakushin 2nd Edition) EuoploS22nd (2).JPG|Euoplocephalus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) EuoploS22nd (1).JPG|Back of Euoplocephalus arcade card (English S2 2nd Edition) EuoploTaiS22nd.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 2nd Edition) EuoploTaiFossil.jpg|Euoplocephalus arcade Fossil card (Taiwanese S2 3rd Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Earth *Name: Hannah II *Owner: Wild -> Amy (no team) -> Zoe Drake (D-Team) -> Laura (Alpha Gang); Alpha Gang; Space Pirates -> Dr. Z (Alpha Gang) *Location: Unnamed tourist cavern, Japan *Debut: No Free Lunch **Appeared In: 21, 27, 49, 63, 75 (idea) *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Other: Though the main Euoplocephalus was female in the original Japanese version, it was referred to as male in the English dub, despite keeping the feminine name Hannah. Move Cards ;Quake Saber :Euoplocephalus creates a crystal sword on his tail and slashes his opponent! The second attempt was countered by Shockwave. TCG Stats Euoplocephalus (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-014/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: 07 2nd/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. While this Dinosaur has its figure on it, your opponent can only attack this Dinosaur. After this Dinosaur battles, remove its figure. Euoplocephalus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-022/100, DKTB-097/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 21 anime scene *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus *Abilities: ;Unshakeable :When this Dinosaur loses a battle, you can discard 2 Earth cards. If you do, this Dinosaur stays in play. (You don't lose any Life Points from that battle.) You can only use this ability once per turn. Euoplocephalus TCG Card.jpg|Euoplocephalus Colossal Rare TCG card (DKTB) Tunneling Euoplocephalus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2300 *Level: 7 *Life: 4 *Card Code: DKDS-022/100 *Card Rarity: Gold Rare *Image From: Ep. 21 anime scene *Abilities: ;Earthcrusher :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur from your hand, your opponent must discard their entire hand. Growling Euoplocephalus *Attribute: Earth *Sign: Paper *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: SAS-023/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: cropped 07 1st+/S2 2nd arcade card *Abilities: ;Earthshaker :When this Dinosaur uses a regular Move and loses the battle, your opponent discards 1 card that you choose at random. Anime Dinosaur King When Ursula was enticed into having an outburst to free the Alpha Gang from a pile of rubble after a cave-in in No Free Lunch, Euoplocephalus' Card Capsule was opened, and his card was activated by the dust. He wandered off, and soon encountered and befriended Amy after she fed him from her lunch. Amy called him "Hannah II", as a successor to her former pet iguana. He went with Amy to an empty part of the cave for the solitude, but the D-Team soon stumbled across them. They knew they couldn't fight Euoplocephalus because he clearly wasn't a threat, but the Alpha Gang quickly arrived, summoning Spiny to attack him. He tried to defend Amy, knocking Spiny away and slicing him with Quake Saber, but when Spiny knocked down part of the cave ceiling, he stood over Amy to protect her from the rubble. Spiny then used Shockwave against him, canceling the Quake Saber he tried using and defeating him with a few hits. Despite this, his cards were claimed by Max. Amy, who had become unconscious before Hannah was defeated, was told that Hannah had gone somewhere to be with his friends. Another Euoplocephalus was seen in Carnival of Chaos in the Alpha Gang's amusement park. Due to being unfed, its control device malfunctioned and it got loose like the rest of the dinosaurs, but was returned to its card by pet-sized Chomp, Ace, or Paris knocking the device off. Its card was retrieved by an Alpha Droid and was never seen again. A possibly animatronic chibi Euoplocephalus was also seen in the cave boat ride. In Dinosaur War!, Zoe gave Hannah's card to Laura, who summoned him in the fight against the Black T-Rex, but was never shown fighting or using a Move Card against it (perhaps by oversight). Mesozoic Meltdown Another Euoplocephalus was briefly seen in the possession of the Space Pirates on their ship in Two Shoguns are Better than One. While not seen in Fate of the Cosmos, it was presumably rescued by Dr. Z after the Space Pirates were defeated. A Euoplocephalus was also briefly seen in Bad Deal when Seth described the origins of the Cosmos Stones, watching the approaching meteor. Personality Hannah has a friendly and meek personality, but is also a strong fighter. He quickly developed a strong protective instinct for Amy and bravely tried to protect her from Spiny. When Spiny knocked down part of the cave ceiling, he stood over Amy to protect her from the rubble, showing that he was willing to be hurt himself as long as she was safe. According to Amy, he also felt lonely. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Japanese: がんじょうなよろいを身につけた草食恐竜だ。まぶたにまでよろいを持っていた。 **English: A herbivore clad with thick armor. Even its eyelids are armored. **Taiwanese: 帶著很堅固鎧甲的草食恐龍,連眼臉的部份都有著鎧甲。 *In the arcade, it shared the same roar with Mapusaurus and Brontosaurus, though Mapusaurus' roar has other sound mix. *It is the second Gold rarity Earth Dinosaur card in the arcade. *Along with Saichania, Stegosaurus, Edmontonia, Ankylosaurus, Kentrosaurus, Wuerhosaurus, Sauropelta, Nodosaurus, Dacentrurus, and Tarchia, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese and Taiwanese non-sale Earth Egg card. *It is the fourth dinosaur available as a Fossil Card in the arcade. *As with many apparently female dinosaurs of the Japanese version, Hannah is referred to as male in the English dub. *There is a TCG-only Spectral Armor version of Euoplocephalus, even though it never wore any form of armor in the anime (also later done with Iguanodon). Its Spectral Armor also in no way resembles any other suit of Spectral Armor before seen. As this form appears in the Spectral Armor Shock deck, it lacks the Armor ability of most other Spectral Armor Dinosaurs, one that requires they be placed on a normal version of the dinosaur to be summoned. *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Megaraptor, Anchiceratops, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. Gallery Quake Saber (Euoplocephalus) 7.jpg|Euoplocephalus using Quake Saber Euoplocephalus chibi.png|apparent Euoplocephalus chibi in Carnival of Chaos Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Euoplocephalus watching the approaching meteor Euo nagoya.gif|Euoplocephalus on NagoyaTV image2.jpg|Clean artwork for the Euoplocephalus Colossal Rare card 022.jpg|Spectral Armor Euoplocephalus TCG card (French) 9455370_500x500_1.jpg|Dinosaur King Euoplocephalus toy Euoplocephalus_skeleton.jpg|Euoplocephalus skeleton Navigation Category:TCG Category:Earth Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Dinosaurs with Nicknames Category:Alpha Gang